eternalcrusadefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Entwickler
BnhZub8CIAAQoxF.jpg large.jpg|Developers with Motion Capture props. Eternal Crusade is being developed by Behaviour Interactive. Founded in 1992, Behaviour Interactive is Canada’s largest independent game developer, employing people in Montreal (Quebec) and Santiago (Chile). Previous titles include Monkey Quest, Rango and Doritos Crash Course, the third-person shooter game WET™ and Naughty Bear™. However, most of the team assigned to Eternal Crusade has previous experience working on the MMO "The Secret World". For more information on the development team and their latest activities, you can use the Dev Tracker at Vigila Mortis by Ardias Morn, Rurik, and Valrak. Team Leads & Senior Members The following information was gathered from the Eternal Crusade Forums, especially Pauleh's post, The Poor Man's Dev-Tracker. *'Miguel Caron' - Studio Head: As Head of Studio at Behaviour Interactive, Miguel Caron oversees the performance and growth of the Online studio and spearheads the production of original and well known online games such as Star Citizen and Warhammer 40,000: Eternal Crusade in order drive scalable growth for Behaviour. Miguel is Results-driven sales, marketing, financial and operations executive with over 15 years of organizational leadership experience. As CEO, he consistently drove profitable double digit growth for companies like Lyrtech, NoWire Telecom and BCM International. More recently, he was the CEO at Funcom Games Canada where he founded the studio and grew it to 250 employees in less than 2 years while launching 3 MMOs. (Source) Faction: '''Chaos Space Marines - '''Sub-Faction: Iron Warriors *'Steven Lumpkin - Lead Level Designer'': Designed core features alongside the Lead Game Designer. Established a vision for the open world environment with the Art team. Defined level layouts for pvp spaces on massive, medium, and intimate scales. Evaluated tools to find the right solutions for our needs. Discovered and implemented solutions for generating and texturing hundreds of square kilometers of open world, as well as dynamically placing props in the environment. Previously Associate Producer and Dungeon Gameplay Designer for Funcom's The Secret World. (Source) '''Faction: '''Dark Eldar - Sub-Faction: Kabal of the Obsidian Rose *Patrick Balthazar' - 'Lead Programmer: Besides Lead Programmer for Eternal Crusade, currently working as the Tech Lead of the Online Studio at Behaviour Interactive. Responsibilities include technical evaluations, recruiting, technical organisation, project scoping and much more. Previously Lead Programmer for Funcom's The Secret World and Age of Conan. (Source) '''Faction: '''Space Marines - Sub-Faction: Black Templar *Brent Ellison' - 'Lead Game Designer: Lead designer with 6 years experience including online titles. Currently in charge of the Game Design team for the Massive Combat RPG, Warhammer 40,000: Eternal Crusade. Responsible for levels and bosses cited as among the best in MMOs and knowledgeable in a wide variety of scripting and 3d level design tools in the RPG and FPS genres. Also experienced in laying groundwork and setting direction in a design team. Previously Senior Designer and Gameplay Designer for Funcom's The Secret World. (Source) '''Faction: '''Chaos Daemons - Sub-Faction: Tzeentch *David Ghozland' - 'Creative Director: Game designer with Producer experiences. Previously Associate Producer for Funcom's The Secret World. (Source) '''Faction: '''Space Marines - Sub-Faction: Dark Angels *Nicolas Brunoni' - 'Lead User Interface Designer: Previously UI Director for Funcom's The Secret World and Age of Conan. (Source) *Ghislain Barbe' - 'Art Director: Has spent the last ten years at Behaviour Interactive, working mainly as Art Director on console games, using the experience gained as a character designer and story artist in the animation industry. Prior to that, illustrated over a hundred books for the Montreal-based roleplaying book publisher Dream Pod 9, with every book containing hundreds of illustrations. Created the visual universes of DP9’s sci-fi brands, including Heavy Gear, which became two Activision PC games - collaborated on which as concept artist - and a TV series. Previously Lead Concept Artist at DC Studios. (Source) *Jean-François Mercure Burroughs' - 'Development Director: Oversees multi-platform development accross multiplie projects. Ensures architecture and implementation meet product requirements across the entire system. Assures quality and performance. Defines target metrics. Helps identify resource or skill gaps and handles hiring and training. Communicates technical architecture, strategy, details, and status to non-technical stakeholders. Shares knowledge internally. Mitigates risk for assigned scope. Previously Programmer for Autolog. (Source) Other Team Members The following information was gathered from the Eternal Crusade Forums, especially Pauleh's post, The Poor Man's Dev-Tracker. *Michael Chan' - 'Game Designer: System Designer for 4 years, spanning pre-production and post-launch. In charge of Progression systems, Character customisation, Player versus player territory control, and Economy. Previously System Designer for Funcom's The Secret World. (Source) *Houman Sadaghiani' - 'QA Manager: Iniatially starting out as Community Manager to Eternal Crusade, now its QA Manager. Previously QA Production Manager for Behaviour Interactive's Monkey Quest and QA Tester for Eidos Interactive. (Source) *Mathieu Fecteau' - 'Associate Producer: Previously Senior Lead Artist for Behaviour Interactive's Wet 2 Prototype and Wiepout 3. (Source) '''Katie Fleming - Community Manager: Eternal Crusade's new Community Manager since June 6th 2014. en:Development Team